Until Dawn: Ashley
by silkyterrier34
Summary: All Ashley wanted was to forget everything that happened last year and bond with her friends at the lodge. What she got instead was a night filled with numerous horrors. This is the game and more as told by her. ON HIATUS!
1. Prologue: One Year Earlier

**Hi! Thank you for clicking on my story!** **Now that I finished my story for Outlast, I feel like now is a good time to write other stories, including this one!**

 **I adore Until Dawn, especially ChrisxAshley! Ashley is one of my favorite characters, and yet I see so many people criticize her actions. That led to my idea of having Ashley explain herself by telling the story from her point of view. That's a huge part of what this is.** **Not only will we be able to see the video game's events through her eyes, but there will also be scenes that would've happened off screen in the Until Dawn universe.**

 **Here is Until Dawn: Ashley!**

 **I don't own Until Dawn!**

* * *

Parting from my friends brought pain and relief. I oddly wanted both to never leave their sides and yet to never see them again.

 _This is your fault._

I didn't give as much as a glance to the people I bumped into, despite the glares I received from them. The entire crowd should be glaring at me anyways after what I've done.

 _They're gone._

Only Josh and Chris got any sleep. The rest of us were up all night waiting for Hannah and Beth to return. By the time the boys woke up, there was still no sign of the twins. The ones who had denied that there was a problem earlier finally agreed that we needed to get help.

 _All alone in the unforgiving storm._

The rangers insisted that we all go home early. Many of our families were already somewhere else for vacation and my friends were travelling to them. Mine was one that wasn't. I had just gotten off of the plane to find my ride home.

With each step the remorse I felt became more and more unbearable. I was tempted to stop and find a bench so that I could collect myself.

"Ashley!" someone called.

My head whipped in the direction of the person who addressed me. About fifty yards away from me was a man with short, neat red hair and a muscular build. There was no mistaking who it was.

"Dad..." I whispered, knowing he couldn't hear me with all of the commotion. Then I lost it, "Daddy!"

I sprinted toward him. I had yelled so loud that the people who had been between us had gotten out of my way. The tears that I had been holding back began flowing as I ran.

When I finally reached him, I wrapped my arms around him. Though shocked at first, he quickly enveloped me in a protective embrace. While the guilt refused to leave, it felt safer to sob. That's exactly what I did too.

"I'm sorry, Daddy! I'm sorry!"

I kept apologizing over and over. My father, who still didn't know why I had to return early, kept asking me what had happened. All I did was apologize more, ignoring his questions. He eventually gave up trying to get information and just rocked me back and forth as my tears soaked part of his shirt.

We stayed like that for some time until my dad led me out of the airport and drove me home.

* * *

 **How did I do? Is this story worth continuing?**

 **I would love to hear your opinions!**


	2. Getting Ready to Leave

**So sorry that it took so long! I got super busy with school and my personal life. I didn't even have time to respond to the two reviews for this story! Rest assured, I will be responding to the rest!**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter! (To one of my reviewers: This one features Chris!)**

* * *

The next year flew by. I was accepted into my first choice college, though none of my friends went with me. At least I kept in touch with some of them.

Unfortunately, Hannah and Beth weren't found, causing our little clique the ten of us had created to crumble. Mike and Emily broke up a couple of months after the twins' disappearance. As far as I know, they aren't talking at all. Almost immediately, Emily had found a new boyfriend in Matt and I saw an online post of Mike's suggesting that he had a new partner.

Matt and I talked sometimes. Out of everyone who took part in the prank, I think Matt and I are the most regretful. Matt was able to somewhat forgive himself, comforting the both of us by saying that we had drunk too much to be in our right minds. Emily has been distracting him from his regrets too. I can't imagine that their relationship is a happy one. At least not on Matt's end. There's no way for me to know for sure though. As I've stated, we only talk sometimes.

Mike and I talk even less than Matt and I. From what I could tell, he's been using humor to cope with what happened. He's always been sort of the class clown, a reputation that had helped him get elected class president, so I can't say that I was surprised. No matter how happy he pretended to be, everybody knew he had to be feeling some sort of pain from Hannah and Beth's loss. It was Hannah's crush on him that was taken advantage of after-all.

I haven't been talking to either Jess or Emily. They've been huge bitches lately. They insult anyone at any chance they get, including each other. It's like they were never best friends as little as a year ago. Nobody wanted to be in a room with them due to the possibility of insults or witnessing the girls screaming at each other. I've intentionally been avoiding them since that day.

Sam and I talk too. She doesn't blame me or anyone for what happened (not that it lessens the guilt I have). We usually talk about how college is going, the news, and just random subjects. Sometimes I ask for details about Josh. While he and Sam don't go to the same college, they live close to each other and Josh would talk to Sam more about his problems than Chris. Usually she can't answer me, saying she was sworn by loyalty not to say anything. I suppose I can respect that. Especially how Josh has been acting lately.

Josh and Chris go to the same college and managed to become roommates. Sometimes I saw and spoke to Josh whenever I visited or video-chatted Chris. He had definitely improved from when his sisters had first disappeared. He's talking and going out in public.

Out of all of my friends, I talked to Chris the most. Despite the distance between our colleges, our friendship remained strong. We talked and joked about anything and everything. When one of us was upset, the other would drive for three hours at midnight to comfort the other. Chris has been my shoulder to cry on as well as a great distraction from the entire ordeal. I can only hope that I've been just as good of a friend to him as he's been to me.

To be honest, I wanted to be more than just friends with him. I get tempted to tell them this every time he visits my college dorm.

But on the day I left for the lodge I wasn't in my college dorm. I was in the room I shared with my little sister whenever I came home. The entirely pink wallpapered room brought a calm sense of familiarity that had been missing in my dorm.

One side of the room belonged to me. It had a desk with a computer, a bulletin board of photos, and the backpack of everything I needed for the mountain on my bed. Nat's had her bed as well as shelves of toys. At the time, some of those toys were sitting around a little table with her and me.

Nat's blue eyes shined when I agreed to take part in her tea party. She was still little on that day. For the tea party, her red hair was tied into a braid and she wore a purple tutu. The stuffed animals and I were served kool-aid and oreos, all "conjured up" by Natara's toy wand.

"More tea?" she asked me, referring to the kool-aid.

I held up my little tea cup, "Yes please."

She waved her wand over my cup before pouring in some more kool-aid.

"I like these tea parties with you, Ashley."

I smiled at her, "I like them too!"

That adorable smile vanished, "Then why are you leaving? You're never here because of school, and now you're going to the mountains soon."

Why was I leaving? Well, it's complicated. For one, Josh seemed so hyped for the trip and I felt that I owed him. Something also told me that I was hoping to gain something. Josh's forgiveness? He said that I already had that. To find Hannah and Beth?

"It would take awhile to explain, Nat. Just know that it's something that I have to do. Not just for my sake, but for the sake of others. Okay?"

She nodded solemnly before glaring at the doorway, "No boys allowed Jake!"

I turned to see my preteen brother. His blonde hair was completely out of place and he was still in his pajamas. He could be super annoying at times, playing pranks on Nat and me. That's why my sister had placed two stuffed animals at the doorway to act as guards.

Having just woken up, he thankfully wasn't in a pranking mood, "Relax. I'm only here because Mom and Dad want Ashley."

I stood, apologizing to Nat before asking, "Where are they?"

"In the kitchen."

I followed him to the kitchen. Dad was leaning against the counter sipping on his coffee while my mother was preparing her own. Since that day at the airport, my father hadn't really changed. My mother has the blonde hair that Jake inherited and had about the same height as me. She had already tended to her garden as could be seen by the streak of dirt on the clothes she wore specifically for the task.

"You guys wanted to see me?" I asked them.

My mother ignored the beverage that she was making, "Oh yes. But first thing's first. How are you feeling?"

As Tyler took a seat at the table, I answered, "Considering everything that's going on, I'm doing fine."

My father finished his drink, "That's what we wanted to talk to you about. Are you sure you want to go back?"

Not this again, "I'm sure."

"It's just the weather is supposed to be almost identical to how it was last year, which is dangerous enough alone. And we don't want you to revisit any bad feelings."

"This is something I have to do, Dad. And I'm ready to go back."

My mother gently grasped my arms, "This isn't really something you need to do..."

I shook my head, "But it is. And there's no need to worry. We all agreed that we aren't leaving the lodge. I'll come back safe and sound."

She kissed my forehead, "I see that there's no convincing you to stay. And if that's the case, you better get to the airport."

"I'll go get my stuff."

I left, heading back to my room. I heard what sounded like my sister continuing her tea party, but there was something out of place when she talked.

Specifically the voice talking back to her.

Once I reached our room, I peered in to see Nat sitting by my computer. She had a teacup and a small plate in her hand as she talked. On the monitor, Skype was open and revealed Chris. While he didn't have a teacup, he had a tiny mug. He even held it with his pinky out.

Nat spoke, "I would like kindergarten, but I don't like getting up in the mornings. Isn't getting up terrible?"

In perhaps the phoniest accent I've ever heard, Chris said, "Yes, quite," before taking a sip of whatever was in his mug. He continued with, "I personally find kindergarten... elementary."

She giggled before looking back at me, "Ashley's here, Chris!"

I walked in and positioned myself behind her, "Hi Chris!"

"Hey Ash!"

I looked down at my sister, "Do you mind if Chris and I talk alone for awhile?"

For some reason, she nodded excitedly before running out.

"That's not any sort of alcohol in your cup, is it?" I asked.

Chris put a hand to his chest as he gasped, "Do you really think I would sneak a drop of alcohol into my dorm? I don't know what your college dictates, but mine forbids any sort of beverage!" He dropped the act, "But since you're asking, it's booze. I trust that that fact stays between us?"

"That depends. Did you tell Nat?"

"Nope."

"Then I won't say a word."

He chuckled, "My bus leaves in about an hour. I was calling to see how you were doing."

"I was just about to head to the airport. Nat and I were just having one last tea party before I leave. You took my place while I was gone. Nice accent by the way."

He bowed, "I try. Do you have the spare key to get into the cable car? Josh was supposed to send it to you in the mail."

"Got it. Is Josh with you?"

"He went up the mountain a couple of days ago. Said he needed to get some stuff ready. I assume he's trying to get the place looking like... How do I want to say it?"

"Like nobody's been in it for a year?"

Chris snapped his fingers, "Bingo!"

I walked over to my bed, put on my backpack, and walked back over to the computer, "I've got to go, but I'll text you before I lose the signal on the mountain."

"Oh don't remind me about the signal, Ash! I'll see you later."


	3. Going to the Lodge

**Yay, a new chapter! :D**

 **Ashley has made it to the mountains everybody! Now we'll get to see how she made it to the lodge, including a very familiar scene! :)**

 **I don't own Until Dawn.**

* * *

Everytime I took the cable car through the mountains, I saw that while beautiful, the mountains and the forest below seem to be unnaturally eerie. I couldn't tell if it had always been there, or if it's only because of what happened that makes me see it as such.

I was alone in the cable car. Chris had just messaged me saying that he made it to the entrance. Judging by how slow the stupid metal box was going, it'd be awhile before we would see each other. I knew Josh might be able to provide some company as well as anyone who got there before me.

Unless of course those people refused to even look at me.

The cable car finally came to a stop and I exited, the cold air instantly biting me. I opened the door and stepped through before unknowingly locking it behind me. I stepped off the wooden porch until someone's voice caught my attention.

"Hey."

I spun toward the noise, startled. Luckily, it was only Jessica. She was standing in front of a bench on the porch. For how long she was there, I'm not sure, but her cheeks were starting to turn pink. Or was that her makeup?

"Jess," I said while forcing a smile. Of all the people I wanted to be alone with, she was certainly near the bottom. "Your hair got longer!"

She looked down at her braids, "Uh, yeah. I decided to try something new."

"Well... you look very pretty!" Talking to her was just as awkward as I imagined it would be.

"Thanks," she looked me up and down, "You haven't changed a bit. You even have that same hat."

I subconsciously raised a hand to gently touch my beanie, "Is that a good thing?"

There was a pause before Jess clapped her hands together, "So, Josh is probably up there. You better go and say hi."

"You haven't seen him yet?"

She shook her head, "I've just been here, waiting for people."

I started walking toward the lodge, but kept my body so that I was facing her, "Well do you want to head up there now? You look like you're getting cold."

"No," she waved her hand in dismissal, "I'm fine. I'm just... waiting for someone."

"Oh. Well I guess I'll see you later."

She nodded before sitting on the bench. I took the opportunity to head up the trail. This trip was going just _great_ so far.

* * *

Every now and then I would kick snow out of pure boredom. Building the lodge so far away from the station was a mistake in my opinion. Already, my legs felt like jelly.

Being so bored had the potential for me to be alone with my thoughts, and I don't want to start thinking too much. It could mean recalling last year or getting second thoughts about staying here. I had to find something to do before it got to that point. Sadly, recalling constellations, song lyrics, prime numbers, and the alphabet didn't help for long.

"Any longer out here and I'm going to go crazy," I said.

Then, like an answered prayer, I saw the binoculars that I use to know that the lodge is close. Sure enough, the outline of the cabin was in sight.

I stepped up to the binoculars. It was so boring up here that I just had to do something interesting. Besides, who knows what I could see. A herd of caribou, the moonlight shining off of the ice on a lake, or two bunnies giving each other an Eskimo kiss.

I peeked through looking around at the forest. I did see a few things, like a squirrel, gorgeous rivers that were somehow not iced over, and an actual herd of caribou. But nothing compared to what I saw next.

I zoomed in, "Whoa... Hello..."

Mike and Emily were talking to each other. While that alone seemed innocent, the way they looked at each other and how Mike put his hands on Em's cheeks set off some alarm bells in my head. If they had broken up months ago, then why were they flirting?

"Somebody's getting a little 'friendly'... and not in the 'friend zone' kind of way... They might need to check the expiration date on their big break up."

I zoomed out so that I could continue to the lodge. Then, Matt appears, shouting and out of nowhere, in the binoculars.

I jumped back, "Oh God! God!"

He was laughing, but quick to apologize, "Whoa! Sorry there... Sorry about that Ash, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Jeez Louise, Matt!"

"Well I did mean to scare you 'sort of scare you but not like for real scare you."

"Oh my gosh!" I lightly hit him in the chest, "Oh my gosh!"

He chuckled a bit before continuing, "Hey, wow, man. I'm really sorry Ash. Damn."

I decided to let it slide, "It's okay... it's fine... it's fine..."

He changes the subject to the binoculars, "What are you looking at? See anything juicy with that thing?"

I was about to reply that I had seen the juiciest thing when I remembered that Matt was dating Em, "Uh..."

"Lemme check it out!"

What was I supposed to do? There was no way Matt would not see Mike and Emily if he looked. Does he really need to see that? Their relationship is probably already screwed and this could summon the long awaited break up, but maybe I had just misunderstood what was going on down there. I never was really good at romance.

I'll find out more, and then I'll tell him gently.

"Nah, it's kind of busted. It's not-it's not like really interesting... it's just..." Wonderful job Ashley...

I don't know if he was buying it, "What? For real? I bet I could find like a bear chowing down on a fox or something."

"No really Matt, it's not worth straining your eyes. I'm getting kind of a headache just from looking through it. So just... no... no."

He shrugged, "Alright. Uh... sure. If you say so."

He began walking toward the lodge and I followed after taking one last peek through the binoculars. I really hoped I made the right decision. Springing it on him might ruin the whole stay for everyone. Slow and steady wins the race.

"Are those bags Emily's?" I asked while gesturing to the bags he was holding.

"Huh? Oh yeah. She asked me to carry these up for her while she went to find Sam."

I tried to sound like I believed that's what she was doing, "I see. Do you want me to hold one?"

He shook his head, "Nah, I got 'em. I carried them since we left for the mountains. Might as well finish with 'em."

"Oh. So you guys saw Sam?"

"No, but we did run into Mike. Scared the living hell out of us. Speaking of Mike, you know about him and Jess being a thing, right?"

"Are you serious?!" I felt my eyes widen. "So that's who Jess is waiting at the station for!"

"Mike's heading down there right now. The two love birds will be reunited soon."

"Yeah..."

Matt seemed to sense that I was uncomfortable and changed the subject, "So how's Chris?"

I smiled just thinking about him, "He's been good. He has been getting second thoughts on majoring in engineering. Chris thinks he actually would prefer computer programming."

"Well I saw that coming from a mile away. He's roommates with Josh, isn't he?"

"Yes," I replied, "but Josh has been up here getting things ready. Knowing him, he's probably getting lonely."

He chuckled, "Well I'm sure he'll be excited to see you."

"I feel like you're trying to imply something."

"Perhaps..."

Thank goodness it was cold. It gave me an excuse for why my cheeks were turning red.

* * *

 **When I played the game, I didn't tell Matt. I figured it would be best to keep everything as smooth as possible between everyone. I'm honestly not sure what I would do in real life, though.**

 **You and I shall continue the next chapter when Ashley and Matt reunite with Josh, Sam, and Chris!**

 **Please tell me what you think!**


End file.
